


Feel Like I'm Fixing to Die

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война во Вьетнаме вытаскивает на свет скелеты, прячущиеся в глубине души</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like I'm Fixing to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lirenna).



Когда-то солдаты прятались в палатках при первых намеках на дождь, а потом высовывали носы, по-собачьи втягивая воздух. Мимолетная прохлада сменялась духотой, испепеляющей любой здравый смысл, даже в самом крепком разуме, а растительный ад пожирал не своих ловких детей, а тех крепких белозубых ребят, приехавших из далекой страны, которой пели оды.

А сейчас утопать по щиколотку в грязи после очередного ливня казалось естественным, неизбежным злом, как и проваливаться в примитивную ловушку, построенной этими желтыми дикарями. Сколько всего изменилось за пару лет? Как быстро американские ребята ловили вирус, убивающий в них всякие человечно-этические качества?

Альфред поднялся на ноги и поморщился, ощутив, как хрустнуло в коленях. Так, это что-то новенькое…он не припоминал за собой прежде недомоганий, хотя выплевывать пули вместе с кровавой жижей уже приходилось. Задумываться о причинах не хотелось, потому он кивнул лейтенанту и направился в командную палатку.

\- Эй, Фред, если это звонит твоя девчонка, то передай ей пламенный поцелуй!  
\- От всех! Слышишь? От всех! – послышался дружный смех.  
\- Она хотя бы блондинка? Как достало смотреть на этих узкоглазых сучек!

Джонс отмахнулся и сделал выразительный жест в их сторону. Он носил чин капитана, но предпочитал форму без опознавательных знаков, чтобы не отрываться от рядовых и не ставить между ними блок. Хотя с дисциплиной в рядах американских военнослужащих были большие проблемы… Он с несвойственной для этих мест выправкой вышагивал по деревянным мостикам, сооруженным между палатками, подозревая, что в трубке услышит отнюдь не женский голос.

\- Джонс на связи.  
\- Вольно, - произнес собеседник с едва уловимой усмешкой.  
\- Когда ты стал старшим по званию, напомни?  
\- Я не привык делать себе нашивки после любого мало-мальски значимого боя. Впрочем, звоню тебе не поэтому.  
\- А зачем? Не все еще сказал? Или надумал…поучаствовать? – Альфред вложил все силы в то, чтобы это не прозвучало жалко и с надеждой, но, кажется, голос все равно его выдал.  
\- Нет. – Ответ прозвучал обрывочно-сухо. – Хотел проверить, на месте ли твоя голова.  
\- Поосторожнее, Артур, я могу подумать, что ты волнуешься.

Англия предпочел оставить это без комментариев, и между ними наступила пауза, во время которой Америка отчетливо представил себе его лицо. Коснуться его захотелось до чертиков.

\- Уезжай оттуда, пока не поздно. Ты ничего не добьешься, утопая в болоте и отрабатывая меткость. Не в моих правилах отговаривать кого-то от войн, но сейчас ты ведешь себя откровенно глупо.  
\- Хороший комми – мертвый комми, - пропел Альфред, сжав руку в кулак – суставы снова хрустнули. Он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на родном, искаженном связью, голосе: Керкленд был привычно скуп на слова.  
\- Вернись хотя бы на время, твое начальство меня допекает.  
\- Плюнь на них и займись Европой. Уверен, что они расслабились, пока меня нет рядом.  
\- Я близок к цели.  
\- Однако он упорствует. - Америка сам кивнул в ответ на свои слова.  
\- Считай, что участие Австралии и Новой Зеландии – мой подарок, – он совсем не удивился, когда Артур, не прощаясь, повесил трубку.

Перед отъездом в Сайгон они крупно поссорились. Альфред и не подозревал, что может быть настолько обижен. Годы плодотворного сотрудничества, удивительного доверия и взаимопонимания перечеркнуло это чертово «нет», сказанное Керклендом с таким выражением лица, что становилось откровенно тошно. Джонс, как маленький, цеплялся за его ускользающие пальцы и старался отыскать в его словах лазейку, но тщетно. 

\- За последние годы мне осточертел этот идиотизм, - у Англии странно полыхали глаза и щеки, а потом Америка две недели подряд не мог до него дозвониться. Впрочем, его собственный Парламент тоже никак с ним не связывался – Керкленд умел исчезать, когда хотел.

* * *

Узкая красно-белая пачка сигарет нашлась в нагрудном кармане. Альфред прихватил фильтр губами и подумал о том, что обязательно бросит, когда вернется домой. Его будет выворачивать от одного запаха, а сейчас пускай он приятно щекочет ноздри в сочетании с бензиновой вонью напалма. 

\- Фрэнк, брось косяк! – Джонс плюхнулся рядом с двадцатилетним крепким пареньком с обгоревшим на солнце лицом. Тот лишь пожал плечами и затянулся.  
\- Не порть кайф, Фредди. Это последний, который я выменял у Джорджа.  
\- Если ты опять приторговываешь нашим топливом…  
\- Остынь, чувак! – его по плечу похлопал чернокожий Чарли и отобрал у Фрэнка косяк. – Я лично приглядываю за канистрами – все на месте, так что, думаю, в уплату пошли те пошлые глянцевые журнальчики, да, Фрэнкиииии? – противно протянул он и подмигнул Альфреду.   
\- Закрой хавальник! – Фрэнк обиженно пихнул сослуживца в бок и уставился на огонь, над которым жарились сочные куски мяса. – Подай тогда пиво, скотина, раз косяк не вернешь.

Чарли хмыкнул и потянулся к полупустому ящику. Вокруг царила уютная вечерняя суета. Солдаты сбивались в большие группы, кто-то травил байки, кто-то играл на гитаре и горланил песни. Джонс прислушался. Куда делись милые сердцу California dreamin’ или Happy Together? Он бы с удовольствием им подпел, но обаятельный выпускник консерватории Ковальски тянул совершенно другое:

\- And it's one, two, three, what are we fighting for? Don't ask me, I don't give a damn, next stop is Vietnam.

Мотивчик был прилипчивым и рядовые с удовольствие драли глотки, когда поблизости не было начальства. Они переглядывались друг с другом поверх бутылок с пивом, курили простые сигареты или дурь, просили бифштексы, хорошо прожаренные и с кровью, а потом хором объявляли: 

\- Well there ain't no time to wonder why. Whoopee! we're all gonna die.

Альфред сам тогда не замечал, что подпевал, роняя сигарету в лужу и облизывая потрескавшиеся горькие губы.

* * *

Сожаления утонули в первом увиденном под ЛСД взрыве.   
Альфред пристально и сурово смотрел на Фрэнка, протягивающего ему таблетки, но все же взял их, хотя опыт и здравый смысл просили оставить эту идею. 

Пламя взметнулось к ночному небу, запахло паленным... или воздух в этих местах всегда был пропитан дымом?   
Джонс, наконец, смог заставить себя закрыть рот и сглотнуть. Реакции были заторможены, а хохочущий Чарли волок его за собой, держа за руку. В этой деревушке творилась сущая вакханалия из снопа искр, мигающих огней, пулеметной очереди и взрывов. Почти никто не прятался от осколков и щепок, кто-то с головой нырял в вонючую коричневую воду, смывая кровь или желая утопиться.

\- Заберите нас отсюда!   
\- Ублюдки, вы будете жариться в аду!  
\- В гробу я видал твой приказ! Подотрись им!

Америка оглядывался и не узнавал этих мест и этих людей. Белобрысый Уилл что-то орал ему на ухо, стараясь перекричать звук проигрываемого сражения. Как он оказался здесь? Это их катерок так тихо и мирно покачивается там у причала? 

\- Насрать на керосин, валим отсюда! - потирая грязную окровавленную щеку, закончил Уилл и смешно поднял брови в ожидании ответа.  
Альфред нашел в себе силы только расхохотаться ему в лицо и кинулся в гущу событий, прихватив гранату и автомат. 

Обстрел велся из-за небольшого земляного пятачка и груды сваленных друг на друга мешков. Отступать вьетконговцы могли только в джунгли, но и незаметно возвращались с подкреплением тоже оттуда.  
Но сейчас было бессмысленно испытывать страх или прочую ерунду. Джонс зубами вытащил чеку и кинул гранату в противно орущих на ломанном английском врагов.

\- Горите, суки! - сплюнул он и несколько раз для верности выстрелил. Ему понадобилась минута или больше, чтобы сообразить, что там кто-то есть. Кто-то живой. Зарычав, он рванул туда в полной готовности добить, но ноги в неподходящий момент подвели и он рухнул в грязную жижу.

А то, что предстало глазам Америки в следующий момент, надолго отпечаталось в его мозгу, но что это было - галлюцинация или реальность - так и осталось большим вопросом.

Дым развеялся как-то слишком легко, и стала заметна высокая фигура, объятая тьмой и смертельным светом дальних прожекторов. Неспешно   
фигура выскользнула из-за деревьев, несомненно, гадко улыбаясь над поверженным Альфредом. Он не стал слишком приближаться, но не узнать нереально сиреневый блеск глаз, в которых отражалась чужая смерть, Джонс не мог. Он обмер и не в силах был пошевелить ни единой конечностью, пока главная угроза его миру вновь медленно скрывалась в джунглях, оставляя какую-то гадкую разъедающую пустоту там, где несколько минут назад царила искусственная эйфория. 

\- Фред, дружище, вставай! Да тебя контузило что ли?! - Чарли поднял его и тряс за плечи. - Что? Чего ты бормочешь?

Но едва ли Альфред был в состояние перевести на английский ту невнятную чушь, которую он нес по-русски.

* * *

Каждый раз, когда их на очередном пункте назначения одаривали письмами и посылками из дома, Альфред тоскливо вздыхал. Писать ему было некому. Мэттью он сам запретил это делать, а вот Артура уговорить не смог. Так что приходилось усаживаться с сигаретой где-нибудь в стороне, пока его команда вслух зачитывала сообщения от родных. 

Последняя вылазка отдавала кислотным провалом, хотя никто из его ребят не погиб и даже ранен каким-то чудом не был. От того, что все сражающиеся его дети - он постарался абстрагироваться. Притворяться человеком в этой чертовой стране было самым простым и умным решением. Так Хоа сложнее было его вычислить, тем более, когда ее саму рвало на части. Вьетнам досаждала ему своим упрямством, но азиатки были в его вкусе, так что отстать от нее просто так он не собирался. Каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы проиграть ее, а? Бонфуа, впрочем, давно не мог похвастаться победами. На этой мысли Джонс невольно усмехнулся и достал вторую сигарету. Но кое-что Франции все же удалось урвать, даже в таком положении и это, то ли восхищало, то ли бесило.

\- Странно, милый, что ты сейчас думаешь именно обо мне. Я даже немного польщен.  
\- Вот тебя мне только и не хватало! - проворчал Альфред и кинул быстрый взгляд на товарищей. К счастью, все были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Значит, с пустотой можно было пообщаться. - Я же ничего не прине... Эй! Стоп, что я курю?  
\- Неплохие сигареты, между прочим. Мы на войне, бывало, из дряни похуже самокрутки делали, - Франциск непринужденно сидел на камне напротив, как настоящий.   
\- Слышали, слышали, - раздраженно перебил его Америка и задумался над тем, насколько будет безумно предложить плоду своего воображения сигареты. Они отсырели прошлой ночью и на вкус почему-то походили на речную тину.   
\- Нет, спасибо. Мне от тебя ничего не надо, - прочитал его мысли Франция... хотя какое к черту прочитал? - он и есть эта невольная мысль.  
\- Конечно, когда я уже вытащил тебя из дерьма, тебе ничего не надо... Вот скажи, почему у нас с тобой так хреново с взаимопониманием? Вроде нормально все было, а потом ты начал вести себя, как самовлюбленный индюк. Нам делить нечего...  
\- Есть, и в этом все дело. - Альфред прекрасно помнил значение этой его улыбочки - вроде чарующая до ужаса, а в то же время знаешь, что тебя сейчас смешают с чем-то дурнопахнущим. - Ты пытаешься перекроить тот мир, который родился и жил прекрасно до тебя, а я, как его часть, стараюсь его удержать, а не дать растащить на части.   
\- Ой, блядь, то есть Брагинский, с которым ты сейчас трахаешься не делает то же самое? Гребанное европейское лицемерие. Ты мне мстишь что ли за что-то? За кого-то?  
\- Не льсти себе, дорогой. Все, что ты когда-либо пытался удержать сбегает от тебя быстрее, чем можно себе представить. Никто не станет исключением. Хоа в том числе.

Съязвить или возразить Америка не успел – Франция, как часто между ними бывало, просто отказывался его слушать и уходил.

\- Ты чего какой задумчивый? Потерял чего? – Чарли прищурился. – А я нашел! – он ловко накинул на шею Альфреда жетоны на цепочке, звякнувшие близящейся панихидой. – За нами вертушки прибыли. Большое начальство ждет тебя, Фред.

В голове в режиме «повтор» крутилась песня «Сиреневый туман».

* * *

Вьетнам растоптала его и не было ее вины в том, что вылезло наружу из американских солдат там – в джунглях, в грязных реках, в задымленных небесах. 

Альфред вернулся домой сразу после провала операции по захвату Фоуклонга, убегая не от лиан и сорокоградусной влажной жары, а от обезумевшего себя. Страх того, что еще чуть-чуть и он останется таким навсегда (настоящим, настоящим, настоящим) проникал глубже и больнее, чем пули и осколки гранат.

В Вашингтоне его встретил Артур. Он по-новому удивленно воззрился на небритого Джонса, неловко потирающего загоревший облезающий нос. И делая навстречу ему шаги, отчетливо видел за его спиной деревянные ящики, рваную тряпку вместо флага и что-то глубоко замученное в суженных зрачках напротив. 

Ни один мускул на лице Альфреда не дрогнул, когда Артур заключил его в крепкие и неожиданно защитные объятья, но спрятать лицо на его плече все равно захотелось. Он уткнулся носом в сгиб между плечом и шеей и замер, шумно втягивая носом воздух. Жетоны уперлись в галстук Керкленда, который с несвойственной для него теплотой поглаживал его по волосам. Как когда-то в детстве того другого маленького Альфреда 

Но, даже ощущая сейчас под ладонями тепло Англии, Америка совсем не верил в то, что все станет как прежде. Хоа упорхнула, и Артур был следующим.

1."Я близок к цели" - речь о вступление Великобритании в ЕЭС.  
2\. Песни: The Mamas & The Papas - California dreamin и The Turtles - Happy Together  
3\. Советую посмотреть "Апокалипсис сегодня" (1979) всем, кто еще не посмотрел.  
4\. С музыкой того времени тоже предлагаю ознакомиться. Но в данном случае частично цитируется и подходит под настроение безумная Country Joe And The Fish – I Feel Like I'm Fixin' To Die.


End file.
